


a night in

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banter, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, New Year's Eve, Nobody is Dead, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Smut, Snark, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: In lieu of going out to celebrate the new year, Fred and Hermione decide to "celebrate" at home.





	a night in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> December 31 - Kisses at midnight that don’t happen on the lips. ;)
> 
> Sorry this is late! 
> 
> Unbetaed, un brit-picked. <3

“Are you certain you don’t want to go to my parents’ New Year’s party, Granger?”  Fred teased.  “I feel like we’ll be rather bored cooped up here  _ alone _ tonight…” He flicked his wand to set the towel to drying the dishes after they were washed. 

“Maybe you’ll be bored.  I’m planning on having at least two orgasms, so I’m sure to be occupied.”  Hermione arched an eyebrow and thrilled a little at the soft groan that escaped his lips as he moved closer to embrace her.  

“You know bloody well you could never bore me…” he replied, his hands moving down around her hips and squeezing her arse.  “And two seems a bit low… should I be offended? I didn’t have  _ that  _ much to drink… ” 

“I’m only trying to give you an easy time of your boring New Year, Fred Weasley…”  

“I’ll show  _ you _ boring…”

She squealed when he hoisted her up onto his front, supporting her weight with nary a tremor from his arms as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.  

He pressed her back on the mattress, kissing her as if his life depended on it.  Her fingers tugged relentlessly at the hem of his t-shirt and he moved away only to allow her to strip it off his back, tossing it aside and gazing up at him with that cheeky look that really drove him wild.  Her hands fell to his belt next.  

She wasn’t sure how he always managed to get her clothing off so quickly.  If perhaps she was otherwise occupied with his, or if he magicked them off, but soon enough, she was rubbing her bare thigh over his hip and hooking her leg around his waist, all the better to press her aching core against him.  

He hadn’t so much as touched her yet.  Not where it counted.  

Fred rocked his hips towards hers, lifting her up off the bed for a moment as he got his legs situated.  “My, my, Granger… you’re certainly keen this evening, aren’t you?  What could have you in such a wanton state, I wonder?”  

“You’re a horrible tease,” she replied. 

“I’ve never heard you complain…”

“And I’m still not,” she admitted, her head hitting the pillow as his lips moved over her jaw, pressing kisses to her skin as he moved his way down her naked body.  

He paused at her breasts, laving his tongue over one stiff peak and then the other, her moans swiftly becoming squeals as he sucked softly on one nipple, reaching up to tweak the other between his thumb and forefinger.  

“Fred…” she whispered, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair.  “I believe it’s almost midnight…”  

He hummed against her.  “Nothing else I’d rather be doing, ‘Mione…”  

He began kissing his way down her torso, his left hand never really abandoning her breast, while his right pressed against the mattress to hold his weight over her.  

He peppered kisses over her hip, which prompted her to roll it to the side so he could run his tongue down the length of her inner thigh.  He wrapped one arm around her thigh to haul her closer.  

His breath was hot as he blew it over her center, running his tongue up her slit to slowly lick her open.  

The clock in the hallway chimed midnight when he swirled his tongue around her clit, making her breath hitch slightly as he pressed a kiss just  _ there _ .  “Happy New Year, Hermione…” he murmured, smirking up at her from between her legs.  

“Happy New Year,  _ Fred _ …” She bit down on her lip when he leaned forward, pulling her swollen clit between his lips and sucking softly.  

She gripped the sheets beneath her in lieu of his hair, her hips rocking up to meet his mouth.  

He had always been sinfully good at making her toes curl.  

He flicked her with his tongue, his hand moving up to splay across her belly, holding her steady as he brought her closer and closer to release.  

Her head spun as the thread snapped and the waves of pleasure rolled through her entire body from her center to her toes.  

She was still panting for air when he rose up on his hands and knees, licking the last of her off his lips as he crawled up further on the bed.  

Gaining a bit of traction, she hooked her leg around his waist and spun them so she was the one on top, and he was the one looking up at her with rapturous adoration.  

Or maybe it was just surprise because she usually couldn’t move her extremities after an oral performance like that one.  

She stuck out her tongue and rocked herself over his erection, making his hips buck up towards her and a muffled swear escape his lips.  

“Are  _ you _ certain you didn’t want to go to your parents’ party this year?” she teased, bending over him so she could suck open-mouthed kisses up the column of his throat.  

“Bringing up my parents in the middle of a shag isn’t the smartest idea…” he countered.  

“The  _ middle _ of a shag?  I don’t think the shag has begun yet…” she replied.  “I’ll remedy that soon enough, though.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love if you liked it? <3 Please? <3


End file.
